


Prompt #6 - "What else was I supposed to do with it?"

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, Deansturbation, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wow, but this time there is a vibrator, but you should really know that by now, so do with that what you will, that again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: Porn but this time with humour and sex toys. Slightly self-indulgent because bottom Dean and Deansturbation two days in a row...but hey what're you gonna do I write these drabbles about the first thing that comes to my mind after I see the prompt and there is a lot of bottom Dean in my head.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt #6 - "What else was I supposed to do with it?"

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Porn but this time with humour and sex toys. Slightly self-indulgent because bottom Dean and Deansturbation two days in a row...but hey what're you gonna do I write these drabbles about the first thing that comes to my mind after I see the prompt and there is a lot of bottom Dean in my head.)

When Cas got his friend a dildo as a gag gift it was supposed to a joke. Charlie had convinced Cas that it would be funny and make Dean embarassed. When you get your friend a dildo as gag gift, you don't expect them to use it. Especially not when that person is Dean Winchester.

Cas met Dean about three years ago, when they first roomed together in college. At first they hated each other, but somehow they managed to get along and actually became good friends half way through their first year. 

The point is, for as long as Cas has known Dean, Dean has always been the straightest person he knew. Always picking up chicks, talking about girls, having sex with girls. He never had mentioned anything about being attracted to guys at all.

So maybe now it's more understandable why Cas was so surprised to walk in on Dean with a dildo in his ass. Cas did not think that...that was his kind of thing. Dean's eyes widened and he looked like a deer in headlights, quickly grabbing a blanket to cover his lower half.

Cas just stood there, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wow- I mean...are you- really?" Cas fumbled over his words, not sure of what to say. He cleared his throat before continuing, hoping that Dean couldn't sense the arousal in his voice. "Are you actually using that?"

Dean's face was flushed bright red as he looked around the room nervously, avoiding all eye contact. "N-no...? I-" Dean sighed, finally locking eyes with Cas. "What else was I supposed to do with it?" Dean blurted out, distressed and defensive. He hadn't really planned on Cas' arrival. He thought that he wouldn't like this so much...but God, it felt amazing.

Cas laughed, looking over at Dean. "So- let me get this straight. My best friend, the ever-so-heterosexual Dean Winchester, is sitting on a dildo that I got him as a fake Christmas gift, and he kinda likes it?"

Dean sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "Listen, I was bored...and it was there...and I wanted to experiment...I didn't think that I'd /like/ it!" Dean hated the look of skepticism on Castiel's face. "Goddammit, it had vibration settings, you can't blame a guy for being a little curious!" Dean accidentally moved at an angle that pushed the toy to hit the perfect spot inside of him and he moaned loudly, covering his mouth quickly in an attempt to silence the noise.

It was then Cas became aware of the slight buzzing noise filling the room, coming from inside of Dean and he looked at him and sighed. "Has that thing been vibrating the whole time that I've been talking to you? I-I am completely done with you, Dean."

Dean laughed nervously. "W-what? Nooo I swear, it really hasn't been." He pulled a small remote out from under the blanket, attempting to turn the vibration setting down but accidentally turning it up even higher. "Fuck- I didn't mean to...w o w that feels good, holy shit..." The feeling had him forgetting that Cas was in the room, rolling his hips against the vibration.

Cas' stomach dropped, suddenly wishing that there wasn't a blanket covering what was going on. He cleared his throat to get Dean's attention before speaking. His voice came out slightly lower pitched than before, deepened with arousal. "You really like that, don't you?" Dean whimpered, nodding a yes in response. Cas felt blood rush south at the noise.

It wasn't long before Dean threw his head back, a beautifully loud moan of pleasure filling the room as he reached his climax without ever touching himself. The blanket fell out of his hands, failing to cover much of anything.

Cas stood completely still, staring at his friend shamelessly. "So...did you just- did I watch you..." Cas took a deep breath, his own erection straining against his jeans. "I can't believe I just watched you have an orgasm. God, that was so hot." Cas didn't even get time to think about what he had just said.

Dean didn't move off of the toy, but he did turn of the vibration, looking over at Cas. He noticed how turned on Cas really was, and he intended to fix that. "So, Cas." He smirked, sucking two of his own fingers into his mouth, purely for the sake of teasing Cas, before pulling them out with a pop and swirling his tongue along the tips of them. He looked down at the prominent bulge in Cas' pants with a sly grin. "You need some help with that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well the one thing they could agree on was that gag gift was the best Christmas present that Dean had ever gotten in his entire life.


End file.
